New Friends, New Love
by ErinReilly
Summary: Summary: Bella Swan is moving to rainy Forks, Washington to live with her Dad, after a terrible past. Summary inside - discontinued


**(A/N: Hey guys, its me, Erin. Me and my friend Jasmine are sharing an account; she is the proud author of this one. Tah-Tah!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight

**Summary:** Bella Swan is moving to rainy Forks, Washington to live with her Dad, after a terrible past. She leaves with a broken heart and a built wall, that only one special person can break down. When Bella is in Forks, she is interested in one particular family that lives across the road from her, the Cullen family, and starts to fall in love with the one angel Edward Cullen. Edward wants to break up with his girlfriend, and starts taking interest in Bella, can he break her walls down?

**Chapter 1**

"_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her"_

Arghh my alarm, the one thing that can get me to only wake up in the morning ever since…_no Bella don't say his name… don't say it_.. tears started to form in my eyes again and a lump began to form in my throat. I feel stupid, it's been 2 months since my last breakup, and ever since I've been shutting myself down, sometimes even from my best friends, Erin and Jasmine, and their boyfriends Tate and Ben who are also my best friends, my mum, Phil, and school.

Let me tell you a bit about myself first, I'm an average looking girl, pale, 5"4', brown hair, dull brown eyes, flat, and I'm a klutz. I go to Phoenix High School, I'm a senior. I live with my mum and her new husband Phil, in a house located in Phoenix Arizona, but that's all about to change.

You see I've been thinking about leaving my mum and Phil to stay with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I just don't know how to bring it up… I can't just tell them what happened, cause my mum will start worrying and all these things start to happen.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the day before my birthday;_ _I was walking down the pathway towards the car, with both of my friends Erin and Jasmine. I felt really, happy; I had the best friends, the best family, and the best boyfriend._

_Oh, Erin and Jasmine are like the bestest friends a girl could ask. We all have similar things in common. We all love to read, we really don't like to shop unless it is for something important, we keep to ourselves, we love music and everything to do with music. I play the guitar, Jasmine the piano and Erin… sings, but they are both pretty. They've told me many times to look at the mirror cause I was to but I just don't see it._

"_Okay Bella give me your keys" Jasmine demanded_

… _Oh kay_

"_Uhmm… sure?" I questioned and took my keys out, I still don't know what was happening, both Erin and Jasmine had been acting strange these past few days it's kinda scary. I bet you they planned something… but I have a feeling it's gonna turn bad._

_I couldn't celebrate my birthday with my friends the next day cause Phil and my mum Renee wanted to take me out, so we were all doing something today… and we includes Erin, Jasmine, Tate, Ben and my boyfriend Mark. We were going to pick up Tate and Ben who were Erin and Jasmine's boyfriends from their work and then pick up Mark from his place._

_The car stopped in front of Marks place, and I happily went up to go get him while the rest were waiting in the car. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. The door was open. Huh that's strange, he always kept it locked. I went inside; it was alright with him anyways. I heard giggles coming from upstairs. Okay not his giggles though, they were girls. A lump started to form in my throat, and tears started to form behind my eyes. He really couldn't be cheating on me would he? _

_Suddenly there was a bang, more giggles and this time I heard him laugh._

_I went upstairs and opened the door where I heard the sounds coming from… big mistake. I already started crying. Mark went to a party last night, with his friends, I'm guessing he picked one of these girls and brought her with him. He noticed I was standing there, all red, angry, frustrated, sad, and actually really hurt, like I just got my heart ripped out. _

" _B..bellla, it's not really how it looks like" he finally decided to break the silence._

_I turned my heels around and ran down the stairs him shouting my name and chasing after me. I ran out the door and inside the car, all my friends realised I was crying, and after taking one look at Mark, the sped off leaving him standing in the middle of the road, with just boxers on._

_-End Flashback-_

"_Hey mum I'm moving In with dad, because I just wanna move from this place!"_

I can't just say it like that.. I wonder how mums gonna feel about it.

"Bella are you up yet? You're gonna be late for school!" Ahh my mum, Renee, she says the same thing every day, every morning after like 10 minutes from my alarm. She's been noticing things about me and I don't really like it. She sees that I'm not going to school, and if I do I shut myself out from everybody sometimes, Erin, Jasmine, Tate and Ben. They all know what happened, and they've been trying to help me get to where I was before, laughing, and having fun. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I don't socialise as much as I use to, I stay up in my room basically 24/7 unless I want to go the toilet or eat. And every time she brings it up, I would always change the sentence… ahh my life sucks as you can see.

Today I actually felt like going to school. I mean yes he is still in some of my classes, always trying to talk to me, but the good thing is Jasmine and Erin are in all of my classes, so they tell him to go away, piss off, sometimes it's funny watching them fight with him. One time he literally peed his pants, and ran off… ahh good days good da-

'BELLA ARE YOU GOING TO SCHOOL OR NOT?"

"Yes mother dear, I am, jeez'

I finally got out of bed, and once I had a nice hot shower, walked downstairs, but like always tripped on the last one, and luckily this time, Phil was there to catch me.

"Morning kiddo, decided to come out of your room today?"

"I guess so. Mum is gonna go nuts soon, might as well'

He just laughed and walked off, I liked Phil, he was good for my mum, even though he was younger.

Anyways, I ran out the door, skipping breakfast, and drove to school. I texted Erin, to tell her I was coming and to wait for me. I only came probably 2-3 times a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Once I got to school, look who was waiting for me… again… Can this guy seriously act that dumb, I thought he realised that I wasn't talking to him… Boys really…

" Mark, step away from the freaking door, or you're going to say good bye to your ass" Jasmine screamed from across the parking lot. He looked at me and walked away.

"BELLAAAA" Erin and Jasmine both screamed, I seriously don't have any idea how they can be hyper at times… maybe it's the coffee. Yeah the coffee… I knew I shouldn't have introduced them to coffee. But what could you do we had finals…

"Bella snap out of it" Tate clicked and waved his hand in front of me.

" Hey guys! Miss me?"

"No..? …. Jeez Bella of course we did!" Ben said.

We all went to our first class.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .

It was already lunch… time goes by doesn't it… ahh I guess I have to tell them someday

"Guys I have something important to tell you…"

They all looked at me…

Here goes nothing…

" I … I am leav-"

"Hey Bella, watch out!"

I turned around, yet again another big mistake.

Everything went black

* * *

**(A/N: Reviews, please?)**


End file.
